1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a power supply circuit for a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor apparatus is supplied with a voltage from the outside to operate an internal circuit. However, even when reducing power consumption of a semiconductor apparatus, the semiconductor apparatus can stably operate the internal circuit, while the semiconductor apparatus is supplied with a same supply voltage even in a mode (for example, a power down mode) in which the semiconductor apparatus is not operated or a case in which the semiconductor apparatus consumes low power (for example, when the semiconductor apparatus is operated at a low frequency) to operate the internal circuit and as a result, unnecessary current consumption and leakage current occur.
Therefore, when the semiconductor apparatus consumes low power, a need exists for a power supply circuit capable of preventing current consumption and leakage current from occurring by changing voltage when the semiconductor apparatus consumes low power.